<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sneaking Out to the Neighbour's Bedroom by SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618083">Sneaking Out to the Neighbour's Bedroom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart'>SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Our Life: Beginnings &amp; Always (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, High School, Romance, Sneaking Out, Teen Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie Last sneaks to her sleepy, nerdy boyfriend's bedroom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cove Holden/Main Character | Jaime Last (Our Life)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sneaking Out to the Neighbour's Bedroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Français available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/31098209">Fauflier pour la Chambre du Voisin</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/SabineElectricHeart">SabineElectricHeart (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie Last jumped out from her perched window into the soft lawn beneath, as it was increasingly becoming a habit of hers. She was humming a Pop 40 song she had heard Miranda sing that Spring afternoon in school, after lunch, and the stupid tune was stuck in her head.</p><p>She crossed the street and walked over the other house calmly, before putting a sneakered foot on the desired windowsill of his neighbour’s and propelled herself up.</p><p>As the teen girl arrived in the room, she saw an incredibly tired Cove, sitting on his desk chair and staring at the window like a lost puppy. He brightened up when he heard the familiar rustle and bustle of vegetation and her figure emerging from the offending opening and he gave her a sleepy, sleepy, <em>sleepy</em> smile which made her giggle like reindeer bells.</p><p>Jamie approached him and, as if he was a boa constrictor, she was immediately in his arms. Cove was exceptionally clingy when he was tired and if she was around, he needed her in his arms or he might just die, or so he claims.</p><p>"Where were you?" He mumbles into her neck, nuzzling his nose against her skin.</p><p>"Cheerleading practice took a while more than I expected, and then the moms wanted to talk about my grades, darling. Do you want to go to bed and sleep?" She asks him, running a hand through his messy seafoam hair.</p><p>"If I sleep, you’re going to leave." He whines, pulling her even closer.</p><p>She giggled at his eternally childish self and her heart exploded when she felt his lips stretch into a smile against her skin.</p><p>“No, I won’t.” The girl insisted. “Come on, sleepyhead, let’s lay down. You need some rest tonight.”</p><p>Cove hummed back but made no effort to move. Instead he started to plant little kisses on her neck sloppily.</p><p>"Cove, honey?" Jamie whispers.</p><p>"Yeah." He hums, parting away just enough for them to walk to the single bed on the far side of the room. He still had his arms around her waist and had half of his body weight leaned against hers.</p><p>The athletic girl came to a stop in front of the boy’s bed and laid on it. Cove laid in between her legs and rested his head on her shoulder, letting out a grunt of satisfaction.</p><p>With their arms intertwined with one another, Jamie’s hand went into his hair so she could gently rake her fingers through his soft curls. Cove groaned a little, smiling into her shoulder.</p><p>"Why were you up so late last night, Cove?" She asks, with the soft voice he knew she used when she was concerned about him.</p><p>Cove closes his eyes as he heard the question.</p><p>"I had to study. We had a test on AP Chemistry this morning, and I really wanted to do well." He whispers, with embarrassment.</p><p>He felt a soft hand cup his jaw and pull his head up to face her. He opened his eyes and gazed into his lover's eyes which were filled with concern.</p><p>"You should take care of yourself, Cove." She frowns.</p><p>Cove moves his head a little, kissing the palm of her hand. "You're here for that, Jamie. It’s all the care I want or need."</p><p>"I can't sleep with you every night, lazy boy." The student athlete tells him.</p><p>"You can, actually. My dad won’t mind. Let's see if he would." Before Jamie could have said anything, Cove was already yelling at his father, who was likely on the living room or the kitchen. "Dad! Would you mind if Jamie slept over every night?!"</p><p>Jamie buried her head in his green hair, trying hide her very embarrassed expression, even if no one else could see it other than Cove himself.</p><p>"<em>You’d have to check with her moms first!</em>" Cliff yells back, causing her to bury her head further in his son’s curls. “<em>And no funny business under my roof!</em>”</p><p>Cove grins and turns to her. "See? You can sleep with me every day now."</p><p>“What about my moms?” She raised an eyebrow in questioning.</p><p>The boy scoffed. “Please, they love me! You said yourself they think I’m a good influence on you.”</p><p>"If you behave like an annoying nerd, forget cuddling with me." She murmured, making him widen his eyes. He seemed to be wide awake now.</p><p>"Oh, no, please. That's not happening. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, baby, it wasn't my intention. Sorry." He started to pepper kisses all over her face after whispering those words, thoroughly determined to make her forgive him.</p><p>She could not help but giggle at him. "It's okay Cove, no harm done."</p><p>Cove stopped and leaned away to look her in the eyes. Those stunning and bright evergreen eyes were dull with guilt. "Are you sure?"</p><p>"I'm completely sure, honey." She pulled him into a kiss and let her eyes roll back when he kissed her gently and slowly, driving her insane by those slightly sun-chapped lips. “It’s not like I wouldn’t miss it, too.”</p><p>Cove's hands started to roam along her sides, leaving a tickling sensation behind. He almost moaned by how ecstatic he felt to kiss her. It was like her kisses were the Ambrosia and he was starving for it.</p><p>Soon she parted away, making him pout like the spoiled boy he was when they met.</p><p>"I almost forgot that you're tired, honey. Just go to sleep." The cheerleader kissed his nose and brought him back to her chest. “I’ll be right here when you wake up, like I’ll always be.”</p><p>Cove smiled lazily, laying his head on her chest and sighing blissfully. He closed his eyes and one of his hands immediately reached for hers. He intertwined their fingers together and tucked their joint hands under his chin.</p><p>He did this at times when he was the little spoon and Jamie found it too adorable.</p><p>She started softly singing to him, knowing full well that he absolutely loved whenever she sang to him, but more especially when he was about to go to sleep.</p><p>With the massage he was getting and that divine voice, he was soon lulled to a restful, deep sleep.</p><p>Jamie knew their parents snickered and teased them as if an Olympic sport, that Liz would mock him calling the boy her baby boyfriend, that Miranda and Terri would complain about the mush fest around them, but deep down they were all very happy to know that they shared a true, everlasting love.</p><p>It was nothing but what they deserved.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>